


do me like one of your french girls

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Blushing, Boners, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Maids, Perversion, Pervertibles, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: While they are chilling on the sofa together, Eren asks Jean a few personal questions. Which ends up giving Jean a few ideas about their future romps





	do me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I came up with this idea. It literally just popped out of my head

Eren lay on Jean's chest silently, listening to his heart beat within his rib-cage. A strange comforting feeling flowing through him as he rested on the ash brown males body. Feeling safe and comfortable as he rested his body on his lover while they absentmindedly relaxed and watched the TV that was on in the background.

Today was a lazy day, chores done, dinner in the oven and doing nothing. But that was Sunday's for you, domestic chores and then a whole lot of nothing for the rest of it. Just enjoying each other's company with no responsibilities or problems to get in their way. But it wasn't so bad, in fact they enjoyed their routine Sundays.

It was then that Eren decided to break the silence, "Babe, your half French, right?" Eren asked casually. His arms wrapped around jean affectionately, not wanting to move. Content with just acting as a cuddle leech. His mother was of French descent and had moved to Japan with Jean some time ago. However, he had family in France that he would visit every so often.

Jean cocked his eyebrow and peered at Eren suspiciously, wondering where this conversation was headed. He knew Eren all too well, and he was a little shit half the time. His eyes squinted as he silently peered Eren down, waiting for his answer and just what emotions he should feel upon hearing him speak his mind.

"Does this mean you have a thing for French maids?" he asked abruptly. I mean, surely, he had been to a fancy hotel in France or even seen the cosplay. Hell, had he tried it with one of his ex-girlfriends? Not that he could blame him, both men and women could look sexy in the right cosplay. It just depended on the person.

Jean felt his entire face turn beetroot and just about fell off the sofa from shock. Needing a period of time to recollect his thoughts and process what had just happened. Had he just heard Eren right? Hell, where had this topic come from? It was so out of the blue. He then simply looked at Eren with a look of disbelief.

Eren sighed heavily, what was there to be embarrassed about here? They had been dating since they were in middle school. "C'mon Jean your bi, you enjoy both vanilla and chocolate. You can't say you haven't at least thought about it" he replied defensively his own cheeks a little flushed.

Jean had most definitely had dirty thoughts about women and men through his life, even before dating Eren. Hell it didn't even have to be maid cosplay, it could be just about anything. So why was he looking at him, like he had just asked him to go to the grocery store in his birthday suit? It wasn't that big a deal.

Jean could only rub his eyes wearily, not knowing what to say to respond to this. I mean he was a healthy 18-year-old college male, he had his kinks the same as everyone else did. "Eren, babe. Where exactly are, you going with this?" he asked awkwardly. Could he just get to the point before he had a nosebleed and was left in a bad mood due to confusion and awkwardness.

Now it was Eren's turn to blush manically. Aware of just how strange he sounded right now asking him about all this. He had tried to ask Jean in as smooth a way as possible, but it had ultimately failed and only confused the poor guy completely. This had gone so much better in his head when he thought this out.

He then shifted on Jean's waist awkwardly, aware he sounded like a bit of a weirdo "I… I was just thinking about trying it out. I dunno, I mean… I thought it would be your thing" he replied shyly. Yes, believe it or not despite being a couple even Eren was capable of having his doubts about trying out certain scenarios with Jean.

Jean blinked silently allowing all this information to run through his mind. Eventually he clicked as to what Eren was trying to get with asking him about all this stuff. His face flushed even redder than before as he imagined Eren in a maid outfit. Feeling himself get half hard at the image now running through his teenage mind.

He then coughed awkwardly and averted his gaze, attempting to not pop a boner. For all they had a healthy sex life, he had never known Eren to be as kinky as this before. Unless you counted spanking while having sex kinky, or teasing kinky. I mean they were generally just affectionate towards each other usually.

"I… I mean… um. If… if you're comfortable with it" Jean replied hesitantly. He swore to god, Eren was the best boyfriend ever. He was so open and accepting, not just of his sexuality but how own personal kinks. He was never ashamed to tell him anything or show how much he loved Jean as an individual.

Eren then blinked in a confused state then sat up quietly folding his arms and scoffing at Jean's reply. He was happy Jean was worried about consent, but he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to. "Jean, you know me. I never do shit I don't want to. Period" He replied bluntly. It was a known rule in their relationship if the other wasn't comfortable, they didn't push it on them.

Jean blinked then laughed in amusement, he couldn't disagree with that statement. Eren was always honest about how he felt, even if nobody else agreed with him. However, he was really looking forward to this. But he needed the attention to his little friend, sooner rather than later. Or he would have to excuse himself to the bathroom if Eren wasn't going to do anything.

Eren peered at Jean curiously, then noticed that his lover was half hard. It seemed all this subtle dirty talk had affected him more than he had let on. How adorable, but he may as well enjoy it. A playful smirk then spread across Eren's face, mischief dancing in his green eyes. "meet me in the bedroom in five. I have something I need to do first" he teased.

This was going to be a good night. He couldn't wait to see Jean's face when he saw him wearing it. This was going to be a night they wouldn't forget very soon. He mentally patted himself on the back for buying the outfit in advance and subtly asking Jean about it. The image of Jean getting riled up because of it, made him smile.

Jean then nodded obediently and Eren kissed him playfully before getting up and heading to their bedroom. Meanwhile Jean simply lay on the couch before Eren gave the signal. As he lay there a few thoughts rushed through his mind silently.  _"Maybe I should tell Eren about my French side more often"_ he thought. I mean, It seemed to be a lot of fun.


End file.
